Blood Relations
by Calista Angora
Summary: Hook finds an oddly fimilar girl... who could she be? How could she have gotten there?
1. How It All Beagn

Hey, and thanks for taking a look at one of my stories! I don't think I have very much talent, but please tell me what you think about all of this!  
  
Title:: Blood Relation  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Peter Pan. If my ideas were half as good as him, it would be just peachy! :-D  
  
Dedication:: To Eric, who took me to see the movie. Thank you for a wonderful time, it was really wonderful.  
  
Notes:: I'm not sure what time setting this will be in, that will most likely come in later in the story. and this is based mainly on the visual aid of the Disney version and the one released on December 25, 2003. Also, there are several different endings to Peter Pan, so I chose one that I think fit. Do not complain about this please!  
  
Comments:: Have comments, questions, complaints? You can reach me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com or AOL Instant Message me at *I hug Squirrels*. The best way though, is to comment here.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Wendy watched in awe as the large chunk of wood that Hook called a ship floated up into the stars. Her fingers laced between Peters, clasped tightly.  
  
"Well Wendy. John. Michael. I do believe it's time to take you home, don't you agree?"  
  
Michael whimpered and clung tightly to Wendy's dress. John swallowed glumly.  
  
"Wendy," squeaked Michael, tugging on her dress to get her attention, "I miss mummy. Real mummy."  
  
"As do I," said John, trying to hide the rasping loneliness in his voice.  
  
"Then. it's off we go I guess?"  
  
Wendy nodded and slowly felt herself being lifted into the air by those happy thoughts of her own Peter Pan and company.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Captain James Hook scowled down at the cluster of children below his ship. They were all so happy.  
  
"SMEE!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
Smee came stumbling up, holding a nub of a sword and a bottle of polisher. He had found the sword below decks, and now it was his pride and joy.  
  
"I wish to 'associate' with a few of out old friends before we leave. Call in reinforcements. Tell them to take as many hostages as possible. I mean everyone. We're heading out!"  
  
"Heading out sir?"  
  
"DO AS I TELL YOU!"  
  
Hook smashed his shiny silver hook into the polished railing, causing Smee to jump into the air. He bowed low and skittered below decks to send out the call.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
John and Michael were tucked safely into their beds, and Wendy sat and watched the window, waiting for Peter to return.  
  
She waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And kept waiting.  
  
Until finally she couldn't take it any more. Warm tears streaming down her face she walked to the window, her nightgown flapping about her legs.  
  
"Peter."  
  
He still didn't come.  
  
"Please. Don't leave without saying a proper good bye. I can't live my life going on without knowing about you."  
  
She saw a star glimmer and heard loud shouts.  
  
"WENDY!!!"  
  
"Peter!?"  
  
He landed gracefully onto her window ledge and stepped lightly into her room. She ran up to him and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Wendy. it's only been an hour."  
  
"It's terrible Peter, I feel I can't live without you. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"Listen to me. I've been a boy for so long. I will be a boy forever. Don't waste your time dwelling on me. Go focus on a boy who can return your love. I will be a child when you are 30. When you are 90. Let me go."  
  
She sat silent for a moment, before rising.  
  
"Peter I will never forget you."  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips, bathing in the heavenly feeling washing over her. She pulled back then, reminding herself not to get attached.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Smee filled the captains glass with the finest brandy he could find in the wine cellar. He had bad news and it was not a good idea to break bad news to Captain James Hook. Unless he was intoxicated.  
  
"Smee! Get your filthy being up here NOW!"  
  
He took the stairs three at a time, which was an amazing feat with his, short and chubby legs and gave the captain the large glass.  
  
"When will Raven be back with the mermaid?"  
  
"Soon sir. About the time Handover is die with the Indians."  
  
"Good work for once Smee. Now give me this damn drink and so sulk somewhere so I can make more plans to waste your time with."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
Smee scurried away and left Captain Hook with his brandy. He still hadn't told him about the big thing.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Well. what did you all think? I personally think I used a bit too many periods, but oh well. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days, maybe even by tomorrow! Wouldn't that be dandy? Again, thanks for reading! 


	2. Don't Wanna Be You

Hey! It's chapter Two! Yay!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Title of Chapter:: Don't Wanna Be You  
  
Date Typed:: January 22, 2004  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Peter Pan. I never will. That's sad isn't it? Ah well. maybe one day I'll own the dude who played him! ;-)  
  
Dedication:: To my first two reviewers! WHAT IS UP!? Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! I love you already! Thanks for reading and reviewing, heres another chapter just for you!  
  
Contact:: All questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, problems, complaints, loneliness should either be posted here in a signed review, AOL instant messaged to I Hug Squirrels, or emailed to HappySushi1353@yahoo.com. Thank you!  
  
Notes:: I know you're thinking "why did she call this blood relation?" and "why did she put THAT in the story description?" All of that will come in later. I'm thinking about chapter 4 or 5. So bear with me now okay? Also  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
The Indians wiggled against their binds, trying to escape the tightly woven coils of ropes, which chafed, into their wrists. In a large glass tank against a wall, filled with ocean water floated Emira, a purple haired mermaid with orange hair and black eyes. There were two lost boys next to her, the only ones that didn't agree to sign on with Hook. They were bound too.  
  
"Now boys, any more sign on, this be yer last chance ye scurvy mates!" bellowed an extremely over weight pirate assigned to guard near the exit door.  
  
"NEVER," cried skunk boy, trying to get a kick at the fat pirate.  
  
"No thank you," replied the squirrel boy, who had an extremely puffy looking tail like thing coming from the back of his outfit which made the man breaking into a hacking laugh.  
  
"Burgh. then ye know tha capn'll make ya walk tha plank."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but don't you have ANY language skills?"  
  
The skunk boy kicked him hard and they argued in whispers about the wind or something of the sort. They shouted in quick quiet voices before the skunk boy kicked Squirrel in the shins and they started wrestling through the ropes.  
  
"AYE! You stop it right now!"  
  
They didn't stop. Grumbling and groaning curses, the fat man stumbled next to the boys and pulled them apart, not noticing they had untied each other while battling. They split up and ran different ways around him and out into the belly of the ship.  
  
"Hooks gonna kill meh."  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Pan and Tinkerbell were sitting on the top of the huge clock tower, Big Ben, when he heard what seemed to be an evil laugh, before an awful, blood curdling voice cut into his head.  
  
"Peter. Peter? Where are you my dear boy? I've got a surprise for you. All your lost boys are now my 'found men'. Too bad I've also got your lovely Indian princess and your favorite little mermaid eh?"  
  
Then a picture flashed into his mind, and he saw all his lost boys except skunk and squirrel lined up and dressed as if they were official pirates now. Gold earrings and pony tails for all. One even had a hook! Then Peter realized why they look so different, it made his heart freeze in his chest.  
  
They were all old.  
  
"LOST BOYS! NO! DON'T FOLLOW HIM! I AM RETURNING FOR YOU!"  
  
They couldn't hear him, as it was only a vision.  
  
"Too late Pan, my boy. They feel as if you've chose Wendy over them and the only followers you have are a skunk and a want to be English Librarian. I'm not in Neverland any more, I feel as if I might take a break out into the Caribbean for a bit. See you later Peter! I will be back one day!"  
  
The image faded and it left Peter clinging on the big clock for dear life, as he had lost his happy thought and was now weeping mercifully.  
  
He had raised those lost boys from orphans on the street, they had been with him for the last 50 years or so, and nothing could've tore them apart. Hook had to be lying. He just had to be.  
  
"Tink," he sobbed into the cold stone, "I wanna go home."  
  
Tinkerbell nodded in response, gave some Tinkly sounds and before Peter could blink he was in his own warm bear skin bed, without his Wendy and without his Lost Boys. Things were going awful for Peter Pan.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
The mermaid awoke to someone tapping quietly on her tank. There in front of her stood Star Fish, one of the Indian maidens. She had long, black hair and piercing blackish eyes. She had a stance as if she were angered, but her voice came out calm and cool, she sounded like an authority figure of some sort.  
  
"How."  
  
Not knowing what to do, she his beneath one of the large rocks they had slipped into her tank. It was like an aquarium sort of, decorated for her, with schools of fish who swam in confused and scared circles and beautiful water lilies and coral. IN the center, they was a huge clam like thing, which opened to reveal a soft cushion for her to sleep upon. There was a shark tooth comb for her hair and seaweed for many other purposes.  
  
"Hello. Can you help me get out?"  
  
"Nay. Need water."  
  
"Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Nay. To live. Need water. You."  
  
"Um."  
  
Then it clicked in her head.  
  
They were floating to god knows where, in the middle of the wide-open space. There was no water beneath them, and no other place to escape to in the ship. She was stuck there for a little while, so why not stay where she could survive?  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
The Indian walked away to help free the others and she was stuck to think of another plan for escape.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Skunk boy peered around the corner, trying not to get caught as another big, burly pirate emerged from the bath closet on the opposite side of the hallway. Quietly he tiptoed past the door and out into the open poop deck. Nobody was out there luckily, and he managed to get to the railing.  
  
"Skunk!"  
  
He whirled around at the childish cry of his voice, to find a huge pirate holding Squirrel up by his fuzzy tail. Squirrel was pale, but hadn't given up fighting yet. He was pounding the pirate in the chest, and biting mercilessly.  
  
"Lo there Skunk. Don' recognize meh now do yeh?"  
  
Skunk stared into the face of the old man, trying to find some recognition in the mans dirty, unshaven, pinched face and rotting out teeth. None came.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's meh! Possum."  
  
"POSSUM!? Impossible. He's MY age. Not some old disgusting pirate. He's dead. He wouldn't join you and he wasn't tied up with us."  
  
"But I did join them. N it's tha bess choice I ever made. Free gold lots o' food. A pirates life for me! Yo Ho!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yup. N now ya got ter walk tha plank over there. You n this lil rat. Get em' going now. Captains orders. But look, cuz yer old buddies ill give ya one lass chance. Be ona us."  
  
"No!" yelled Squirrel, biting him in the arm so hard blood seemed to explode from it and gush onto the ship deck.  
  
"Damn ya!"  
  
He threw Squirrel over board, and reached for Skunk. Thinking quickly, he jumped over, but not before giving Possum a nice kick where the sun doesn't shine. Falling at unbelievable speeds, his next wish was that they were over water.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Peter awoke to the sun shining brightly on his face and rolled over to mess with Possum, who had the bunk next to his.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Then he remembered, the lost boys were gone. Wendy was gone. The only good thing was that Hook was gone as well, but he had promised he would return.  
  
"Tinkerbell!"  
  
Tink came speeding in, tinkling happily.  
  
"Let's go see what kind of damage Hook has done, maybe he spared somebody we can use as company eh?"  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Captain Hook smiled gleefully at Tiger Lily, before leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away, and he dug his hook into the small of her back, before pressing his whisker filled lips against hers.  
  
"We're going to have fun, yes indeed we are."  
  
He smiled broadly as he pulled her closer to him and slowly eased the door shut. Tiger Lilly struggled against him, but it was no use. Now she would be his.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Wow. That was kind of long! 4 pages on word! Not bad eh? Well I'm off to start another story, be sure to review! Also, if you liked this one, be sure to check out my other stories, most of them are sort of similar with their own traits. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!! 


End file.
